


The Prince of Blades and the Emerald Heiress

by Daisysmartheart



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Burning buildings, Casino AU, Does this count as meet-cute?, F/F, F/M, Fire, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Royalty AU, Strangers to Lovers, mafia, not at all structured like an actual mafia, only two people of minor import die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: When he is pulled into an illegal casino by Angie, he couldn't have predicted the events to come.When she was made the leader of the family with Kokichi and Rantaro at her sides, she didn't know how much two people could change her life.{The Main Nine are as follows, Kirumi & Ouma & Rantaro & Korekiyo & Shuichi & Kaede & Angie & Miu & Maki}
Relationships: (Mentioned) Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, (Past) Iruma Miu/K1-B0 | Kiibo, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, All Nine Primary Characters, Amami Rantaro & Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi & Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie, K1-B0 & Shirogane Tsumugi, Oma Kokichi & Yonaga Angie, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo & Yonaga Angie, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Kudos: 18





	The Prince of Blades and the Emerald Heiress

**Author's Note:**

> hhhng this is the longest thing ive wrote for a solo piece i am Tired anyways happy summer me! maybe i'll finish some other wips up. also of note, the tag for the main nine is so long I could not include it.

The casino was dingy, almost seedy. Yet inside laid the crown jewel herself. The head of her family for a mere two years and what had once been the best place for a cheap fuck was suddenly the talk of both the criminal world and the common folk. Rumor had it that she had a brother, once. He was younger, and still believed he had a right to leadership. According to legend, he was six feet under, a shockingly normal occurrence in the mob. Everyone wondered how she had done it. Not a living soul knew.

She was an enigma. The girl had the balls to wear five inch heels with a suit. In this time, not many women did. The emerald brooch and the elegant carved wooden headpiece had a regal, yet incredibly dangerous appearance to them. It was no surprise that he fell for this 6'2 whirlwind who he knew could definitely kill him, but never would. He didn't care. All the money and status in the world couldn't stop what the two of them had begun simply by meeting.

As with most things having to do with the casino, it was Kokichi's fault. He'd said he had the best sort of man to drag in. New to the area, powerful, rich and good looking to boot. There was some old tie generations back but he didn't really know what that entailed and she couldn't care less.

The first time he came he was all but dragged in by Angie. She claimed a friend had recommended this place to her for a few hands and she was afraid to go alone. He knew it was a lie. Angie? Scared? A perishable thought. Of course, unlike the legal casinos of their home this was decidedly very illegal. Still, he yielded.

The games were quite fair, at least in his eyes. Most people won a few games and lost a few, only the truly lucky or truly unlucky having a streak longer than three games. It was while he watched Angie win a miraculous fourth hand in a row when his eyes met with those of a small man on the other side of the room. Only seconds later he ran off, and he never saw him again that night. Twirling his cane, he walked off for a reprieve from the smoke and noise.

Harukawa's job was that of a mediator. She didn't enjoy working under Ouma, but it was what needed to be done. She tapped once, twice, thrice on the table and bowed out. Her fellow informants had not missed her signal and bowed out from their respective games within the next ten minutes, hardly noticed as others filled their places. "Maki, c'mon! Angie and I were swiping shit from these pigs!"

"...Shut up Ouma. Well? Any information? If this doesn't go right… if _she_ gets in. Then the future of the underworld is no more."

"Yeah, yeah, we _know_ already. No more contract killing for you, no more forgeries for Ang and the family will die out. I'm only doing this because she saved my life anyways."

"Mhmm! If not for him Angie would be out of a job, and that would be rather bad. I bet he doesn't know I have at least three knives on me!"

Rantaro leaned on the wall, content to listen to his coconspirators talk. They were young. It was his job, and _theirs_ once they knew of it to handle this. To handle _her_. "Didn't see any spies. Can't tell you three if that's a good or bad thing. See you all tomorrow. Angie, try and get him here tomorrow, that's our day, isn't it Ouma?"

Meanwhile, he found himself in a sticky situation. Clearly in a part of the building not meant for guests, a rather brash woman was attempting to come on to him. It took all his will to simply ignore her rather than show why he had been titled 'The Prince of Blades' in his homeland. If Angie had thought herself smart with the blade concealed in her top she was not. Thankfully, a man with a shock of green hair came from around the corner. "Miu you damned whore, what did I just say! My apologies sir, she thinks with her crotch more than her head most days."

Rantaro was only maybe panicking. The highest profile guest had almost walked in a meeting concerning him. He swore that if the cops or Shirogane raided tonight he'd murder a man. "Please, allow me to accompany you back to the main parlor. I insist."

With little fuss the two walked back towards the rest of the casino with little noise aside from the occasional door and the clicking of his cane. Somehow, despite using one of only two visible exits, Angie was back at the same table she'd been at before. He settled for merely sitting by her side again and by the time 1 am rolled around they made their way back to their crappy little apartment.

Elsewhere, back at the family's compound, ever so nearly tucked in with the casino, a pair of men were having a vital conversation. No one could really explain why Ouma and Amami were friends aside from their near undying loyalty to the boss, but they were. "Hey, Ranran? Maybe tomorrow night I get Shumai and Kayayday here too? If this whole plan goes how we want we can probably get them here, to safety."

Rantaro was honestly kinda surprised that the little shit remembered his girlfriend. "Yeah, Kaede's trusting though, she'll join if I ask. Why Saihara though, isn't he with the cops?"

"Why not? He's cute as hell and can probably be convinced to join us. Not like he's super dedicated or anything. Kirigiri and his uncle walk all over him."

"I guess man. Just… just stay safe if you wanna chase him that way. I'm gonna head out before the boss wonders what's taking you so long. Good luck."

Kokichi knew that even being attracted to Shuichi was almost a death sentence in the overworld. But in this criminal underground, under the strongest woman of the oldest family, he thinks they might just have a chance. He bit down the bile in the back of his throat, and opened the door.

It was the next day when Angie brought up the casino again, and to spare himself her begging he let himself be dragged in again. This time though… this time was so different. A woman, nearly as tall -- no those were heels -- as he was walked to them, the whole of the crowd parting for her. "Angie. It's been so long since we were both here. What say you? All of us are here, so how about a high stakes game?"

"Sure sure! What's on the agenda for tonight? Harukawa probably has something lined up already, ahaha!"

Hmm… a woman named Harukawa, and of course he knew Angie. If Angie was speaking in her standard fashion, this woman could be Harukawa. She could not be. There was no way of knowing to be honest. However, the man in the well tailored blue suit stood out to him. "Angie. Please for the love of whatever gods you worship tell me that isn't Saihara." The detective had been a… friend wasn't the right word, but they were amicable to each other. "It is! But don't worry, he's no rat. He indulges here scarily often, even more than I do!"

Well if that wasn't enough to make his anxiety skyrocket. It wasn't a surprise, more that it has flown under his own radar for so long. "Now who would this be? Angie, if you'd told me you brought a guest I would've set for more than the six of us. Unless he'd prefer to talk. Now tell me, what's your name?"

Her eyes, such a warm green in contrast to his somehow cold amber ones cut into him sharper than his own blade. "My apologies ma'am, I'd prefer to keep my identity behind wraps for now. I care little for what I am called."

"So that's how you'll play? Very well then. How about we have a little… side wager. If either of us can guess the others name by the end of the night we'll get something. Can't tell you what yet, but it'll be something."

Only five minutes back in this place and some woman was trying to solicit him again. At least this one had class. "Very well. I'll do the best I can. I'm not in much of a mood to play anyways."

At last the three arrived at the table for the night. On one end was the strange small man he had seen the night prior, on the other the stranger who had brought him back. To the strangers left was the broad, and on his right was a peppy young woman who seemed to not be participating. On the right of the small man was Saihara, already looking as if the game was a trivial matter. The woman behind the table with her long hair and strange gloves had a menacing aura, and the seats directly in front of her were open, presumably for Angie and the mystery woman. The menacing woman spoke, "All right you lot. I can see a few new faces so let's run introductions real fast. I am Harukawa, and I'll be the dealer for tonight's high stakes blackjack game. Standard rules, no gimmicks. Left to right, let's go."

"Ouma. I've got a winning streak going, so let's see if I can keep it up!"

"I suppose I am well known. Saihara Shuichi. I won't release anything of tonight, or at all."

The woman shook her head. "No, I don't believe I will share my name. I have a side bet going."

"Angie Yonaga! I don't plan on allowing Ouma to win."

"I'm Iruma! Prude ass stopped me from getting tall goth and handsome over there so he's going _down._ "

"I'm Amami, and this is Akamatsu, we don't want trouble Iruma."

The small tapping of his cane on the hardwood floor was the only noise aside from his voice, higher and reedier than all of them except for Angie and the mystery woman. "I am the other member of the aforementioned side bet. I will accept many names. And, Iruma, is it? I was never once interested in your whorish games."

Ouma looked about ready to fall out of his seat with laughter while the remaining group chuckled as Iruma fumed. Harukawa let out a sigh that made her seem years older than she was. "Alright, alright. That's enough, all of you. Let's get started. 20 hands maximum and the starting pot is two thousand. Bet in is a hundred."

It was a few hands in when both sides got their first clues. Ouma had just won a hand and looked at the woman, who'd busted a minute and a half before. "Haha! Take that Rumi-- shit shit shit I'm sorry don't hurt me!" The glint of silver was noticeable to even the untrained eye. The next hand, Angie had opened with blackjack. "Yes! See, I told you Kiyo! I knew I could-- oh… whoops!" He couldn't stay mad though. She was still his best friend.

All the while, Rantaro was passing subtle glances to Kokichi and the boss. He'd seen Kiibo. Shirogane's top enforcer. He'd once been with the family but had defected for some unknown reason. It couldn't have been money. Not even sex, everyone knew when he was still with them he shacked up with Iruma.

Shuichi nursed a glass of wine as Iruma played her hand, it was a while before he'd have his turn so he struck up a conversation. "Ms. Tou-- this wine is sublime. I have to wonder, what made you start a side bet with some new guy?"

"Shuichi, I highly recommend you shut your mouth before I shut it for you. And cut off your access to top shelf for a month."

Hmm… so "Tou-something 'Rumi" was what he had to work with… that's it! Toujo Kirumi. The elusive businesswoman coming from an old family line. Yet no one knew how she earned such wealth when her company was rather small. "So, Ms. Toujo. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Or may I be honored to call you Kirumi?"

The reaction was instant. Harukawa dropped cards. Ouma and Amami sucked in a harsh breath, Akamatsu looking worried. Saihara went paler than usual. Iruma's arms dropped to the table. Angie's face betrayed nothing, but surely she felt the worry the others felt. She turned around, slowly, methodically. "Hm. You're the first person to have recognized me this quickly. I must say, you are a rather interesting man. But if I may, your full name?"

"Very well. I am Korekiyo Shinguuji. Most, including Angie, call me Kiyo."

"A pleasure to meet you as well." The gears in her head were turning. This man… an apparent nobody had found her name quicker than any other. Angie had gushed about how smart her friend was in the past, but Kirumi never believed him to be that smart. He clearly was not as he appeared. Wracking her brain would have to wait, there was a game to be played. "However, per the terms of our bet you have won. I'll tell you later, just come when you are called."

Rantaro blinked. Kaede looked at him in worry, but he just put a hand on her shoulder. _"Shinguuji, huh? I swear that sounds familiar… gotta run it by Kokichi first."_ Kaede broke him from his thoughts by whispering into his ear, "Ranny, he's… he's someone really important. Pretty sure he's royalty or something?" That was it. He'd read in a paper that some prince was coming to the area but they had been real hush hush on who he was and from where. He used a different tap code from the one Harukawa had used the night before to signal Kokichi and the boss to talk afterwards.

More and more hands passed until finally the 20th hand was up. It was Toujo and Saihara. Kiyo didn't know who he should root for, if you could even root in a game like this. Counterclockwise starting at the dealer and from her perspective, she had a 7, Toujo had a combined 10, Saihara a combined 12. The game could go either way. "Alright, for the last round I'm going to swing between them. The lady of the house and then the challenger." Challenger? The… lady of the house? He'd suspected Toujo was in a position of power from the second he met her but these terms were flying over his poor gambling-deaf brain. Angie tried to teach him one night with an old deck but it never clicked. She could play all she wanted, he didn't care. He'd much rather sit back and watch as the others (and her, though only he could read her excellent poker face) crack and tremble.

"Hit." 19. "Stay."

"Hit." 21. "I've no other option but to stay."

This was it. If she won, if she lost, it didn't matter. Most of the money would go to paying Saihara off anyway.

"And the dealer reveals… a 6. Thirteen total, I am forced to hit. 18. I'll hit again. 20. I will stay. As such, the lady of the house wins the final hand. With 3.8 thousand total, she wins."

A clap went around the table and in sync, Amami, Ouma and Toujo stood up. "Shinguuji, you're coming with us for a minute. Angie, keep an eye on Kae for me?"

Angie flashed him a thumbs up as Harukawa pushed a stack of bills towards Saihara. If looks could kill, Ouma would be killing Iruma. "Oh Miuuu~ if you try to follow us, don't."

Being led through backways and put into a small meeting room was not exactly the way he'd planned to spend the night, but it was better than the overstimulating casino floor. "So. You won our little game Mr. Shinguuji. Now… for your prize. For you, you gain permanent immunity from any… illicit activities. Angie may receive the same for a year, any year she chooses. Any acts done to you will be done in kind to whoever injures, maims, kills, or otherwise harms you. All I ask is that you keep this little place on the… downlow. You see, our only in in the police is Saihara. The rest of them are eating out of a rival group's hands."

Amami spoke up, deciding now was as good a time as ever. "Boss. This guy isn't some guy. He's that foreign prince the papers talked about. So uhh.. might wanna bump that deal up a little? He might be able to help us a bit. Noticed _that man_ in the crowd tonight, so a raid from _her_ is almost certainly within the next week."

Kirumi was stunned into silence. Not a single informant had told her this, and now Shirogane's goons were on the way? Perfect. "You and Angie are staying here until the raid is over. Kokichi, Rantaro. You two go get the others. Explain only the important parts and only if they ask."

Both men nodded and paced out the door. His head was spinning, not much was making sense, he'd been here twice and now he went from being an average guy with some power in high places to being involved with illegal gambling and the mob. Yeah, he was royalty, big deal. But now, this mess was too much for him.

Everyone else came back minutes later. Akamatsu and Saihara were confused looking, Iruma blended in and shrugged it off even in the skimpiest outfit known. Angie, in Angie fashion, accepted it. Harukawa already had a knife at the ready and a briefcase of what could only be money on her. "Ran, what's going on?"

Before he could answer, Kirumi took control of the room. "Everyone! As of the current, everyone in this room is under the protection of the Dragon Family. This protection will last until the raid is over at bare minimum. Likely all of you will be put under lifelong protection to keep you out of their hands. The Despairs, currently lead by Shirogane Tsumugi, have all but announced a raid on the casino and on the compound. Harukawa, Amami, Ouma. I want the three of you to remove as many patrons as possible and announce the casino closed until further notice. The rest of you deserve an explanation."

All three of her enforcers left out the door, solemn. "I'm not taking questions. Not now. If you haven't already realized, we are a mafia family. Not a mob, they're tasteless. I'm horrendously sorry to specifically Kaede for keeping secrets from all of you. It has been necessary, yes, but all of you deserved to know far sooner. How many of you are capable of fighting?"

"I can wield most firearms and I know the basics of hand to hand."

"I-I can't use anything but I can probably learn."

"Boss, you already know I carry a pistol and a knife."

"Angie never has less than three knives on her, as was protocol when I came here with him."

He said nothing, simply undid a hidden clasp on his cane to reveal a rapier. At the widdening of the eyes of his companions, "Angie and I were raised both as companions and to protect each other. In addition to this, I have knowledge of most long range firearms and enough of short range ones to not be an embarrassment, or worse a liability."

"...Very well then. Kaede, you'll be training as much as you can without harming yourself before the raid. The rest of you, sharpen your skills with blanks or dulled blades just in case. The two of you, stay behind. We need to have a talk."

Kaede and Saihara shared a look and ran into Rantaro and the others on the way, who assisted them to the practice hall and got the message that they weren't needed with the boss.

"This is about the future of this area. Without power, without one solid place of control, the underground will collapse and the society built above it as well. Not to appear weak, but we _need_ the help you can provide. Resources, techniques, anything."

With the system of nonverbal communication the two had concocted over the years, Angie left the room. "We'll help you. There is a secure file in a safe in our apartment that contains notes on techniques not native to this area. I personally can't spare much in the way of resources outside of a few thousand dollars, but that won't go very far. Plate for a handful of people at most."

"Some is better than none. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you. I'm assuming you have questions for me?"

"Yes, as it turns out. Mostly in regards to Shirogane and her group. I am no formal tactician, but I know enough that I may be of use."

"Fire. Lots of fire. Cause hell, property damage, general chaos. They trend towards short range weaponry, relying on their fire to force opponents into close quarters. The compound is primarily cinder blocks and metal but the casino has plenty of wood. It's all replaceable."

"That's good, that's good. The fighting needs to stay out of the casino at all costs if their main tactic is fire.

"Agreed. Would you like to join the others in the hall? I for one would like to see if your skill with a sword is as sharp as your wit."

She was speaking a half truth. Most of it was in fact to check his skills but it was also so she could blame the raging blush as one of exertion. With Harukawa moderating for injuries, the two went back and forth for wins and losses until Angie came back with the files. It managed to pull Amami, Ouma and of all people Saihara over. The six of them poured over the new tactics while Harukawa continued to train Akamatsu.

A month and a half later, the group of nine felt properly trained for the raid to come. Akamatsu had a better handle on her newfound skills with knives of both the throwing and stabbing variety. Angie and Harukawa could both last until the other was a panting mess on the floor. Saihara could outshoot Iruma, not that she was a bad shot by any means. Ouma had further improved his skills at misdirection and on most occasions could manage to hide from all three sharpshooters at once. Amami had devoted himself further to protection, and if he wasn't eating or sleeping he was training. They all were. Toujo and Shinguuji, or as they had recently started calling each other, Kirumi and Kiyo, had honed plans and blades until both shone and could shoot with a broken arm (not that they had broken their arms to test that.)

It was 4 in the morning. Angie and Ouma were on guard when the explosions started. "Boss! Kiyo! Wake up, it's started!" "Go get the others, we'll hold them off, mhmm mhmm!"

The trust forged in flames caused them to go into their respective dorms, the others waking as easily as they were trained to. Shirogane was spearheading the charge. Her maniacal cackling could be heard throughout the entire building even with the soundproofing between the casino and the compound. It was a firefight from the beginning. The point was never to win for Shirogane. Simply to lure both heads out. They had never relied on such a tactic before. Harukawa and Amami managed to take out all of the opposing long range targets, Saihara and Iruma picking off opponents on ground level as Ouma distracted them amid the chaos. Angie stayed hot in the heels of one of the head enforcers and the second she had the opportunity, put a knife in her head. 

The heads took the fight to Shirogane. Somehow the casino had not burned down yet and there she was. In all of her maniacal glory. She cared little for the loss of life around her. Men, women, it mattered not. All humans were despicable and these two most of all. Preying on the vice and need of the lesser populace… it was vile to her. Eventually, they ran her into a corner. It was too late. She'd hid a bomb in her skirt.

_*Boom*_

Smoke and ash billowed behind the pair as they ran, caring little for the burning building as they escaped to the outside. The others were there. All of them except… "R-ran…?"

" _Cough cough…_ Ka...ed...e…"

Somehow, throughout everything, Kiibo had survived. The man had Rantaro by his throat. The only choice was obvious. No one knew that they had lived. Kiibo didn't notice the unsheathing of a blade. He was too short to notice the tall woman sneak close with her companion's sword. She stabbed him through the top of his skull. And with that, the Despairs were no more.

Kaede sprinted to Rantaro's side the second Kiibo died, she wasn't going to lose him now damnit! Kokichi let the adrenaline fuel his actions and kissed Shuichi on the lips. Angie, Miu and Maki fell into a pile in the dawn's light. It had only been two hours, but those two hours had changed so many lives. The leaders of this ragtag group of elites shared a look, a gentle touch and a passionate kiss that had the entire rest of the group whooping and shouting.

As morning's light came in, the group that had once been five became a group of nine returning to a home only two had ever known. And if the newly crowned king returned with a queen at his side and a retinue seven strong, no one mentioned it.

_~Three years later~_

Maki lay about, not sure what to do in this time of peace. The kingdom was not at war and she had no job to act on. Her friends had settled down. Kaede and Rantaro had a beautiful baby girl, and her lieges had considered children but decided to leave it to fate. Kokichi, Shuichi, Angie and Miu acted as false dates for each other still, even after the repeal on homosexuality being illegal. She was the only one lacking any sort of big purpose. That was until she walked around the streets one day and met a man with fashion stranger than Kokichi's and eyes that shone brighter than Kaede's. He was a cobbler, but she didn't mind.

She stayed in close contact with her friends, her _family,_ but she didn't need fancy clothes and riches to be happy. She had her happy end now. In a small cottage on the fringe of the capital with Kaito. She suspected he knew why she disappeared for a day or three at a time. He did, but he cared not because he loved her.


End file.
